


from purple strawberries to a love story

by 00hjs



Series: just stray kids things [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (as usual so dont say i didnt warn u lol), (sort of), Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, But only if you squint theres angst for like 5 seconds :), Crack, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Swearing, Uh yeah lol, Unrequited Love, jilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00hjs/pseuds/00hjs
Summary: “They could! See, if the strawberry found a nice blueberry husband and decided, ‘oh I wanna make a baby with this lovely berry’ and they had a child, then wouldn’t it be a purple strawberry?!”“Then why the fuck wouldn’t it be a purple blueberry? Who says the strawberry has to be dominant?”“Because blueberries are already purple!”“Felix you dumb fuck blueberries are called blueberries because they’re blue!”orthe Jilix relationship that everyone thought was hate but was actually love





	from purple strawberries to a love story

* * *

The day Felix and Jisung meet is the day all hell breaks loose for Chan.  
It’ll be fine, Woojin had said. They’re the same age, Woojin had said. They’ll click right off, Woojin had said.  
Chan wants to punch Woojin.

Because even though the two are less than a day apart, their first glance at each other was hatred at first sight.  
Which, Chan is pretty sure, is not supposed to exist.  
But of course, with Felix and Jisung in the same room, he’s not sure why he’s even surprised.

They’ll get better with time, Minho had said. It’ll be fine, Minho had said. They’ll learn eventually, Minho had said.  
Chan would also like to sock Minho in the face.

Because now, he’s stuck in the car listening to the stupidest argument he has ever heard.  
It could be Christmas and Felix and Jisung would find something to argue about.

 

“No they _can’t_ are you stupid?”  
  
  
“They could! See, if the strawberry found a nice blueberry husband and decided, ‘oh I wanna make a baby with this lovely berry’ and they had a child, then wouldn’t it be a purple strawberry?!”

  
  
“Then why the fuck wouldn’t it be a purple blueberry? Who says the strawberry has to be dominant?”  
  
  
  
“Because blueberries are already purple!”

 

“Felix you dumb fuck _blue_ berries are called _blue_ berries because they’re _blue_!”

  
  
“Oh—well strawberries are bigger so obviously the love child of a blueberry and a strawberry would be a strawberry!”

  
  
”That is so plant sexist right there what the hell?”

  
  
“I didn’t comment on the strawberry’s gender, I commented on its size!”

  
  
”Either way! Fine! Then why wouldn’t its love child be a grape? Grapes are purple!”

  
  
“Grapes are green, dumbass!”

  
  
”Are you actually stupid? They’re literally purple, what are you?”

  
  
”Have you seriously never looked at the inside of a fucking grape?!”

  
  
“Who the fuck looks at the inside of a grape? You put it in your mouth!”

  
  
“I look at the inside of grapes, that’s why I’m telling you!”

 

“Oh my God Felix you’re such a pomegranate.”  


Hyunjin reaches over and taps Chan on the shoulder.

“What the fuck.”

Chan puts his hands up.

“Don’t ask me.”

 

~

  
Why did Chan decide it was a good idea to come to the beach, again?  
Because family fun, that’s why!  
Also read as: Plan try to get Felix and Jisung closer, Section A.

Now read as: Plan try to get Felix and Jisung closer, Section A: Failed.

  
And now, Chan’s getting a migraine.

  
“Jisung, for fuck’s sake, the bird did not attack you, you held a piece of bread in its face and told it to ‘come and get it, bitch’!”

 

“I was joking! I didn’t think the dumb thing would actually swerve at me!”

 

“It’s clearly smarter than you because what else was it supposed to do, fly to Alaska?!”

 

“I don’t fucking know but I could’ve died!”

  
  
“No you couldn’t have! It literally just took your stupid bread!”

 

“It could’ve pecked my brains out!”

 

“What brains? You don’t have any!”

 

“That insult doesn’t even make sense, science proves that if I didn’t have brains I wouldn’t be alive.”

  
  
“Then you’re dead, bitch! Because there ain’t nothing in there other than hair balls and dust!”

 

“You know, Felix, when I was young like you, I thought the same exact thing.”

 

“You’re literally less than 24 hours older than me, Jisung!”

 

“I only heard the word ‘older’ in that sentence.”

“Ah, makes sense now. Your nonexistent brain couldn’t comprehend the rest of it.”

 

“...Felix, you’re a spork.”

 

Chan hits his head against the window.  
Really hard.  
Damn, hurt like a bitch, too.  
But Jisung and Felix’s argument takes the cake for giving him the worst headache he’s ever had in his life.

The whole ride home, he questions what he’s done to deserve this.

 

~

 

“Hyung, make them stop, please, make them stop.” Minho whines and buries his head into his pillow.  
He’d come crawling into Chan’s bed as refuge from the piercing voices of the two members, but even here, they can hear the piercing voices clearly.

 

“Then you would die!”

 

“Who the fuck says so?”

 

“Felix if a velociraptor broke into your window and you were on the bed, then obviously the velociraptor would be like, “oh! food!” And you would die because you would be its next meal!”

 

“Not necessarily, what if the velociraptor was lonely and it just wanted to make friends?”

 

“Then why the fuck would it break through your window?!”

 

“Well, what if it couldn’t reach the doorbell so the window was its only option?”

 

“If it couldn’t reach the goddamn doorbell how the hell would it get up to the window?”

 

“Who says my room is gonna be on the second floor?What if it’s ground level?”

 

“Your room already is on the second floor!”

 

“Well it doesn’t have to break in now! It could break in when I move and my window is ground level!”

 

“You can’t determine when the velociraptor is gonna break in! What are you gonna do, be like “oh Mr. Raptor you gotta wait till I move before you break in so go back home?!”

 

“Why the hell not?!”

 

Minho sits up, an angry glare glinting in his eyes. Chan rolls away because he’s genuinely scared, but he doesn’t roll too far away because he’s genuinely curious, too.

 

“Listen, dumbasses, velociraptors are dead! Gone! No longer in existence! So shut the hell up and go the fuck to sleep!” Minho screeches extremely loudly and Chan claps his hands over his ears.

 

On the good side of things, the two of them do shut up at Minho’s warning and they go to sleep (hopefully.)  
The next morning, however, Jisung refuses to eat the cereal because Felix touched it and Felix refuses to use the bowls from the cabinet because Jisung’s fingers brushed them.  
Needless to say, both of them skip breakfast.

 

~

 

Chan officially hates car rides.

More specifically, four and a half hour car rides.

Even more specifically, four and a half hour car rides where he’s sandwiched between the two spawns of Satan.  
And if he’s talking down to the bone specific, Chan hates four and a half hour car rides where he’s sandwiched between the two spawns of Satan who are arguing.  
About the distinction of a muffin and a cupcake.

Chan buries his head in his hands and bends over, just so speaking over him becomes easier for the two of them.

 

“Jisung a muffin does not become a cupcake if you put frosting on it!”

 

“Yes it does! A cupcake without frosting is literally a muffin!”  


“No it’s not! There’s such a big difference, oh my God I cannot believe I’m talking to you right now!”

 

“What the hell is the difference other than the fact that one has frosting and the other one doesn’t?!”

 

“The texture! They feel different when you bite them! Like muffins are moist and cupcakes aren’t!”

 

“Are you saying cupcakes can’t be moist?”  
  
  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying!”

“Felix, what if a muffin was dry and the cupcake was dry too? Then what’s the difference?!”

 

“Well, the muffin wouldn’t _be_ dry!”  
  
  
  
“I didn’t say it was, I said _what if_ it was!”

 

“But it won’t be!”

 

“Literally _Starbucks_ muffins are dry, Felix!”  


“What the _fuck_ , Jisung?! Did you just insult Starbucks muffins?!”

 

Chan lifts his head up and shoves both of them a little too hard. They hit the opposite windows and Chan gives them both the death glare he’s way too famous for.

  
“If you two say one more thing about this I will turn you both into muffins. _With frosting_.”

 

They shut their mouths, but it doesn’t stop them from being the petty teenagers they are. Jisung throws dirty looks at Felix and Felix finds positions to subtly flip Jisung off across Chan.  
And when the dreaded car ride is finally over, they refuse to room with each other.

 

(Chan-hyung, I’m not sleeping with a _Starbucks muffin enthusiast!_ )  
  
(Well, I’m not sleeping with a _cupcake hater!_ )

 

And so Chan very graciously switches rooms with Jisung, like the peace-loving leader he is.  
And later, when Woojin pats his back and tells him they’ll snap out of it, Chan almost socks his best friend in the chest.

 

~

 

One more thing to add to the list is that Chan is never going shopping again.  
Actually, restated, Chan is never going to the grocery store with the millennials again.  
No, to be clear, Chan is refusing to ever step inside a public area with Felix and Jisung again.  
The only thing keeping him sane is the fact that he can beat both of them up when they get home.  
Changbin is there for moral support, but all he’s doing is watching them argue with an amused look on his face.

 

“Hey, Felix! That misshapen lumpy potato looks just like you, I didn’t know you had a twin!”

 

“Oh, Jisung! You see that stand of bananas? You should go stand by them, because half of them are rotting and smelly, just like you!”

 

Of course, both of these statements are blatant lies, because both Jisung and Felix are extremely good-looking.  
However, they are also way too petty and would never lower themselves to admit it.

 

“It so would! It’s literally bigger by like ten thousand tons!”

 

“Here we go with being plant sexist again! Can’t you make a valid argument without being disrespectful?!”

 

“Calling a watermelon bigger than a honeydew is not sexist, Jisung!”

 

“See? That’s something only plant sexist people would say! And just because it’s bigger, who says its skills are better?”

 

“Literally it could roll over and crush the honeydew in two seconds.”

 

“Well, since the honeydew has a brain unlike you, it would, I don’t know, roll out of the way?”

 

“What if it’s not fast enough? Then what, huh?”  
  
“No, it would be, because it’s smaller! Because the watermelon is so fat, it would lose direction and probably roll off and kill itself!”

They go quiet and Chan looks back because that never means well. They’re both staring at the melons and Chan stops the cart and marches over to them immediately. Changbin steps back and Chan stops right in front of them.

 

“If either of you go anywhere near the damn melon stand, I will not hesitate to give you bruises on your foreheads that will be black and purple for _weeks_.”

 

They don’t go near the melons. In fact, they avoid the melon area like the plague.  
Instead, they start talking about whether an apple or an orange would win in a karate match.

  
Chan doesn’t understand it.  
Neither fruit has limbs.

 

~

 

Chan thinks he’s going crazy.  
And this time, it’s not because of Jisung and Felix’s arguing. No, that’s not the problem this time around.

To the contrary, the problem is that they haven’t had an argument in weeks.

From the day they met to the release of Stray Kids’ second album, there has not been a period longer than 24 hours in which Jisung and Felix have not had an argument.

And it’s been exactly 48 days since they’ve last had one.

Therefore, Chan is pretty sure he’s going crazy.

 

And to add to the problem, they haven’t even “solved out their differences” as Woojin and Minho had said they would.  
Instead, they’re just completely ignoring each other. As if they don’t exist.

 

At dinner, Jisung is seated furthest away from Felix.

 

“Hyunjin, could you pass the salt?”

  
“Felix is literally right next to it.”

 

“Never mind, I’ll get it myself.”

 

Jisung gets up, walks the length of the table, picks up the salt, walks back, puts the salt on his fries, walks down again, puts the salt down exactly where he picked it up, walks back again, and sits down as if nothing happened.

 

Chan exchanges a look with Minho.  
Yeah, he misses Felix and Jisung’s arguing.

 

After dinner, they watch a movie.

 

“Hey, Changbin-hyung, you wanna get me a glass of water?”  
  
  
“Jisung literally just got up to get one two seconds ago.”

  
“Actually, I’ll get it myself.”  
  
  
Felix walks into the kitchen, avoids Jisung in a five-foot radius at all times, pours his water, avoids Jisung at a six-foot radius on the way back and sits back on the couch.

 

Chan is literally going crazy.  
If both of them weren’t so damn good at being part of the team he’d have kicked them out by now.

 

~

 

“Chan, it’s too quiet.”

 

It’s been 64 days since Jisung and Felix have said a single word to each other.

Days.

They haven’t involved anyone else in whatever they’re doing. They still sleep in the same room, but they avoid each other at all costs and only enter each other’s presences when it’s absolutely necessary.

 

Chan scrubs a hand down his face.

 

“God, I wish they were yelling about some fucking purple velociraptor strawberries killing watermelons or something by now.” He grumbles and honestly, he can’t believe he’s saying it. But it’s true.

 

Hyunjin parades into the room with Jeongin and Seungmin in tow and Minho and Changbin trail after him.  
Woojin and Chan look up at them.

They’ve all got the same mischievous grins painting their faces.

“Oh no,” Chan groans, at the same time Woojin sighs, “What did you do?”

 

“Grab the popcorn and meet us outside Jisung and Felix’s room.” Hyunjin announces as he walks back out and Chan and Woojin exchange a look.

 

Woojin leaves first and Chan sighs but he follows them. They’re sitting cross legged outside the room when he reaches them and he can already hear Jisung swearing angrily from inside as the doorknob rattles.

 

“Hwang Hyunjin, I swear to--if you don’t open this fucking door right now--”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head and puts a finger to his lips, then leans forward and whispers, “I locked them in. From the outside. They’re not getting out until they figure their shit out.”

 

Chan sits down and shakes his head. Fine.

 

An hour later, he regrets it. The room is still completely silent and Hyunjin looks dejected as his plan seems to fail.  
  
“Han Jisung, you son of a bitch.”  
  
There it is. Chan looks up at the sound of Felix’s deep voice, though slightly muffled, resonating through the door. Hyunjin lights up and they all lean closer to the door.

 

“You’re so fucking petty! Did you seriously cut holes in all my jeans?!”  


“It’s not like I did much damage, they barely counted as jeans before.” Jisung says drily and Chan winces.

He did not sign up for this.

 

“What the fuck, Jisung! You literally avoid me for two months and then you pull this shit?!”  


“Excuse me, to be clear, you started ignoring me first! Don’t put this on me, this is your fault, not mine!”

 

“I did not! You were the one being a petty little bitch, not me!”

 

“Felix Lee, you piece of shit! You didn’t talk to me for seven whole fucking days because I told you green was prettier than blue! I did not start this!”

 

Chan’s pretty sure they’ve forgotten that the entire band is listening in outside the locked door.

 

“First of all, I did not ignore you, I simply refused to have conversation with you! And how the fuck is green prettier than blue?!”  
  
  
  
“No, I’m not having this argument with you again. I’m so sick of your shit, Felix. So sick of your fucking shit.”

 

Chan wants to barge in and tell them all to watch their fucking language, but his good instinctive leadership role (and curiosity on how this will all end) keep him glued to the floor.

 

“Don’t act like you’re all high and mighty in this relationship, because you’re lower than those rats who live in the dumpster outside!”  
  
  
“What relationship?! We never had one! Not as friends, not as brothers, and certainly nothing more than that!”

 

“That’s your own fucking fault, Jisung!”

 

“No, actually, it’s not! It’s because you’re so blind, Felix! You are actually blind!”

 

“Oh, so we’re going back to the petty insults now? You have a right to say them but I fucking don’t?!”

 

Jisung lets out a noise of frustration, one that sounds frighteningly similar to the noise before his rapping bit in District 9.

 

“Oh my God! Don’t you get it, you idiotic dumbass?”

 

“Get what?! That you’re an asshole? No, I got that months ago, Jisung!”

 

“I’m in fucking love with you, Felix! I’m! In! Love! With! You! Okay? But apparently when it comes to that, you lose all of your fucking senses!”

 

Chan blinks.  
  
Woojin blinks.

Seungmin blinks.

Jeongin blinks.

Minho blinks.  
  
Changbin blinks.

And Hyunjin simply goes, “Oh, what the fuck?”

 

It’s silent on the other side of the door.  
Too silent, for too long.

  
“You what?”    
  
  
It’s softer now, with a wondering tone layering it.

 

“I said I’m in love with you. I have been since the day we met. But you’re so goddamn blind that you never realized that the only reason I fought with you was because that was the only way I could talk to you.”  
  
  
More silence.

 

“I was too much of a coward to tell you straight up, so I never did. I picked fights instead and you took the bait every time. I’d hoped maybe one day you’d realize the little things I did. The rose on your birthday. The extra 4,000 won when you ran short. The broken phone case that was fixed.”

 

“I--”

 

“You never looked properly, Felix. The tag from the flower you threw away had my name on it. The 4,000 won note was the crumpled one I found when you were cleaning out our room and you threw it at me because it was in my half of the sock drawer. The phone case was that red one I’d bought for myself.”

 

The silence is starting to pierce Chan’s ears.

 

“But you’re blind. Like I said. Anyways, sleep well, Felix. I hope you don’t dream too hard.”

 

The doorknob rustles for a second longer and then falls off, the door swinging open to reveal a tired looking Jisung.

  
“Hyunjin, next time you lock the door, make sure you unscrew it from both sides. Excuse me.”

 

Jisung steps over their feet and walks down the hallway. The next thing Chan hears is the front door opening and slamming shut.

  
Chan blinks and lets his jaw drop.  
  
And well, things just screwed up even more.

 

~

 

The next thing they get is a resigned Jisung.  
And resigned Jisung, as much as Chan hates to say it, is one of the worst things he’s ever seen in his entire life.  
Almost as bad as Minho’s dislocated knee.

Because resigned Jisung does not talk. Resigned Jisung is barely home and resigned Jisung barely eats.

Resigned Jisung is literally depression in the dictionary.

Chan would like the world to know that he hates resigned Jisung.

 

Jisung had established himself as the mood maker the day he’d stepped into the group, and he’d lived up to his name. Even while he was fighting with Felix, he’d find a way to make the rest of them laugh.

Chan misses it now.

Resigned Jisung is a horrible sight to see.

It’s not like he’s moping. It’s not like he’s about to cry every time he sees Felix. It’s not like he’s on the verge of the breaking down and it’s not like he’s sulking.

It’s just that he looks--done. Like he’s given up. On everything. His face is just colored by a blank look and Chan swears he hasn’t heard Jisung laugh in ages.

 

Which begins a new plan.

 

Plan Make Jisung Un-Depressed, Section A.

 

Chan has a whole plan charted in his head, but he never gets to carry it out.  
Felix beats him to it.

 

It’s a day when only Hyunjin, Chan, Felix, and Jisung are in the dorm. Woojin’s taken the other four to some shopping mall they’ve been screeching about for the past week and the rest of them opt out, choosing to stay in their dorm.

Chan’s listening to one of his tracks and editing it when Hyunjin barges in, interrupting his work and his peaceful silence.

 

“Felix just walked into Jisung’s room and shut the door.” He breathes out and Chan is up and into the hallway behind Hyunjin less than five seconds later.  
  
It’s deja vu as they sit cross-legged outside the room and listen in like the nosy eavesdroppers they are.

 

“Jisung.”

 

That’s Felix. Chan holds his breath when there isn’t a reply for a few seconds.

 

“Hm.”

 

Chan lets out the breath a little too hard and Hyunjin slaps his leg, which in Chan’s opinion produces much more noise than his breathing.

 

“Are you going to talk to me?”

 

“What is there to talk about?” Jisung still sounds resigned, tired.  
  
  
“God, why are you so difficult?”

 

Chan wants to barge in and flick Felix on the forehead and tell him to be patient because it’s sort of kind of his fault that he’s stuck Jisung into such a mess.

 

“Okay, wait, sorry. Hang on, I’m bad at this.” Felix sighs, and Chan imagines him pacing and rubbing his temples.  
  
Hyunjin rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and Chan does the same.

 

“Look, can you at least hear me out?”

 

There’s no reply, so Chan guesses there was some sort of nonverbal response.

 

“I--Okay, look. The day we met, I remember looking at you and seeing something in your eyes that I seriously hated. You looked so confident in everything that you did that it bothered me. I know you probably weren’t, but you had that aura. So when you started picking fights, I always gave in because I literally just wanted to prove you wrong for once.”

 

Chan rolls his eyes again and Hyunjin face-palms softly.

 

“But over time I started to realize that you weren’t like that, not at all. Whenever you weren’t with me, you were literally the sweetest person ever. And I guess I got jealous that you weren’t like that with me, even though it was kind of my fault that I never gave you a chance. So then I started picking the fights and you’d always get roped in and we’d end up with arguments that lasted hours, because I was too much of an idiot to notice that you ever did anything for me and I was too much of a conceited asshole to be the one to back out.”

 

There’s silence.

 

“And I didn’t realize it until you said it, I honestly didn’t. I didn’t think I felt anything, nothing more than an annoying idiot who I’d crossed paths with would have. But I started to think afterwards. And I realized something. Everything I did, every little pang of jealousy I felt, I realized something. You know what I realized?”

 

“That you’re an ass?” Jisung says in a dry tone and Chan has to try his best not to laugh. Hyunjin turns and faces the wall so he doesn’t laugh.

 

“Well, that too. But you’re just as much of an ass, so that’s not valid.”

And Felix had to go and ruin it right there. Chan face palms again. He’s honestly this close to barging in and doing the talking for him.

 

“Oh, whoops, wrong thing to say. I mean, yes, I realized that. But I realized something else. I realized that I’m so in love with you too.”

 

There’s deafening silence and Chan waits for Jisung to say something. But he doesn’t.

  
“Han Jisung, I am so in love with you. And I’m hoping that you’ll look past my asshole qualities and tell me you’re still in love with me, too.”

 

“Felix, I’ve loved you since I saw you. I never stopped. And I don’t think I ever will. But--”  
  
  
“No shut up, there’s no but after that. Shut up. Right now.”

 

There’s stale laughter after that and then a moment of quiet.

 

“Well?”  
  
  
“Well…?”

“Kiss me, dumbass!”

 

There’s the sound of a crash and Chan prays that no one died.

 

“Be my boyfriend?”

 

“Wow, we’re escalating a little fast, don’t you think--”  
  
  
“Jisung!”  
  
  
  
“ _Yes_ , you idiot. Yes!”

 

Against Chan’s better judgement, both he and Hyunjin break into a series of whoops and cheers and applause, and the door bursts open to a brightly smiling Jisung and a beaming Felix, who give them both disapproving stares once they see Chan and Hyunjin.

 

~

 

Of course, Chan’s hell doesn’t end there.  
Because even though Felix and Jisung find their happy ending, the arguments don’t stop there. Chan doesn’t think they ever will.  
But now, there’s no heat behind them.  
  
They’re just as annoying, though, Chan thinks. Or even more, now that they usually end in a makeout session and Hyunjin screaming that there are children present.

 

“Jisung, who the fuck eats just the yellow part of a boiled egg?!”  
  
  
  
“I do! It tastes good! The white part tastes like nothing!”

  
“That’s murder! That egg used to be a _baby_!”

 

“Felix, you literally eat the white part!”  
  
  
  
“The white part wasn’t the baby!”  
  


“Oh my God, Felix, you’re such a _pillow_!”

  
  
( No one catches Chan’s, “I wish _you_ were unborn baby chickens”, thankfully.)

**Author's Note:**

> um i ship minsung but like  
> i lowkey ship jilix too and i am conflicted?  
> idk but jilix needs love too so here you go :)  
> if anyone reads this bc i dont think anyone will  
> buuutt if you do  
> leave kudos and comments  
> have a nice day :)


End file.
